The Big Bad Wolf or Is She
by The Not Normal One
Summary: So apparently, Klaus is not the only hybrid in town. One Felicity Smoak is keeping a big secret from her Team Arrow members but when her family comes to town and brings her past along with them, what is out little 'ole IT genius to do?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So I have been reading a few crossovers and I am sory to see that none of them were completed. So I decided to write one myself. It is a bit different from all the stuff I've read and hopefully you will like what I write.**

**A TVD and Arrow crossover for all you people as well as me. I hope you will give it a read and let me know what you think of it.**

**The first chapter will be up in some time, and then I will update once every week.**

**So here you go, a new story of my favorite couple with few of my other favorite characters.**

**It is a Felicity/Olicity story but The Mikaelsons and Salvatores play a very vital part in this story.**

**Without further ado, I give you my new project, "The Big Bad Wolf or Is She?"**

"So you mean to say that all those stories that we read as child, about vampires and werewolves and witches, they are all true?" Oliver asked and Felicity sighed.

"Yes Oliver, they are all true." She said and he nodded once, still trying to wrap his head around what she told him.

Diggle, Roy and Sara were there too, although none of them were speaking. Either they were too shocked or too scared to say anything at this point.

"Although I am not any of those." She said and Oliver looked at her and rolled his eyes.

She smiled; at least he wasn't running for the hills.

"Yeah … you mentioned. Hybrid, right? Cant say we read any stories about them though." He said and she laughed.

Since this whole conversation started, she laughed for the first time and soon Oliver joined along with the other members of Team Arrow one by one but all of them sobered up pretty quickly.

"Yeah! I guess we aren't that popular. There are just two of us, me and my twin brother. Though I think there are a few more added to the list by now.

"So, twin, huh?" Sara asked and Felicity nodded.

"Yeah! And they are all here, my family I mean. They wanted to see our work."

"You told them about the foundry?" Oliver asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Oliver? They are not normal people, they are not even people. Vampires, werewolves, we are hunters, we can smell stuff, they did not need me to tell them where to find us, they can do that on their own" Felicity said and Oliver looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh man! You could have told us all this before, then we could have just sent you after the bad guys, you could have sniffed them out." Roy said and Felicity was about to laugh at it but the glare Oliver sent Roy's way shut them both up.

"No one is sending her on any field missions just because she is a vamp … were … hybrid! Just because she is a hybrid. I vowed to protect her and I will keep it." Oliver said and though one part of Felicity wanted to roll her eyes at his masochistic nature, another part of her was giddy with joy. Her hero, she thought.

"You heard Elijah? A human, vowing to protect our little sister" she heard him before she saw him and groaned.

She only expected two of them, but the whole battalion was here, _of course,_ she should have known.

She turned to the people walking/jumping down the stairs and then to her team mates.

"Everybody, meet Team Arrow, Team Arrow, meet my family, the Mikalesons and the Salvatores"

'Oh god! Why do you do this to me?' was her last though before chaos ensued inside the foundry.

**A/N: Review if you can, and do give it a read.**

**~Swag**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here you go, the 1st actual chapter of this story. I already have 3 reviews, based on the prolouge itself, and i cant tell you how happy that makes me !**

**Now ... I used to be a TVD fan and I still keep tracks of the story, but I am not as much of a fan that I used to be any more. I do love The Originals though and the Salvatore brothers and the story revolves around them revolving around our favourite Arrow couple; Olicity :D but mostly Felicity is the prime character of this story.**

**Also, someone mentioned it in one of the reviews that Sara is dead in the Arrow universe. My bad. I should have mentioned it before that this story is based somewhere in the middle of Season 2 of Arrow and Season 3 of TVD. We haven't yet reached season 3 of Arrow here and I am not exactly sure if I'll stretch it for one whole season or not. But whatever I do, you will know :P**

**You will see characters that might be dead in the TV universe but they will be lurking around in some corner of this story. Character like one Tommy Merlyn. I know that he is dead but since we are going AU, what does it matter to change a few more things from the shows? And I absolutely love Tommy Merlyn so in my show, in my story, he is absolutely alive! You will meet him somewhere down the line in this story. Not this chapter or the next, but he is there :D I am giving you spoilers ;)**

**So without further talking, I will now let you got on with the reading. :")**

* * *

It had been a long day for the resident IT-genius of Starling City. One Felicity Smoak switched on her flat screen and opened her Netflix account.

"What should I watch tonight" she pondered to herself.

Just as she was about to click on the menu, someone knocked on her door. She quickly checked her phone to see if Dig or Oliver had called and she had somehow missed it but there was nothing. So, the chances of either of them being at her door at, she checked her phone again for the time, 1 in the night was very less.

She slowly walked up to her front door and checked through the peep hole.

"Oh god!" she groaned as she opened the door.

She was engulfed in two huge pair of arms before the door was even fully open.

"umph" was all that came out as the air got knocked out her.

"Nik!" she said, elated as well as exasperated. "BiBi!"

"Hey little sister" both the men greeted her once they set her back on her feet.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked once she was able to breath again properly.

"You see, Elijah! The happiness she is exuding on seeing her two brothers?" Nik said, his voice laced with sarcasm and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry you two." She said in a small voice and then gave them both a big smile. "Of course I'm happy to see you. I just wasn't expecting this. Anyways ... Come on in! And ignore the mess as always."

"I know. I told Niklaus to let me call you and tell you that we were coming but he wanted to surprise you. You should know but, Rebekah will be here by tomorrow. She called us while we were on our way here and when we told where we were going, she said she will meet us here since it had been 'too-fucking-long'" said Elijah, quoting their sister, as they all stepped inside the house.

All three of them sat in the large sofa, Felicity between the two of them as they settled in.

"Great! You do know I live in a two-bedroom apartment, don't you? Where are you planning on staying? And I do have a job, that I _like_" she said, emphasizing on the like when she saw Nik roll his eyes at that. "Anyways, I can't just tell my boss that my siblings are here and I need leave just out of the blue."

_More like, I have to tell him I _have _sibling first for the next part to come out, _she thought.

"You know you can just compel him, right?" Nik said, amusement in his tone. "And we booked the Four Seasons penthouse suit. We are good."

Of course they did, she smiled. Nik was always the lavish one.

"You know I don't like compelling anyone unless it is absolutely necessary, Nik. Between you and Damon, I don't know how I have been able to hold out on not compelling any and everything out of everyone." She says, making Elijah chuckle.

"Ahh … Damon! We crossed paths last year. I must say, the boy had guts, albeit a thick head!" Nik says and Felicity is suddenly anxious.

"Had guts? _Had?_ Nik! What have you done? Did you kill me best friend?" She feels angry now. How dare he!

"Calm down little sis! He is well and alive. I actually _saved_ him from a werewolf bite." Nik says and Felicity takes a deep breath.

Damon did not know about her connections with the Original family, as they are called. No one except Nik, Bekah, Elijah &amp; Kol and okay, Ester, knew that she's a part of the Original family. Not even Finn knew and she never told anyone else because of the reputation this family had all over the world. Felicity did not want to be known by that.

"Thank you." She says and smiles at him. "For saving him, that is. I am pretty sure your encounter with him might not have been a good experience, for either of you."

"That would be an understatement" Elijah says, smirking at her words.

"I haven't spoken to him in a few years. So I had no idea where he was, where _any_ of you were and what you have been up to! The last person I did speak with from that part of my world is you, Elijah, and even that was almost 2 years ago."

"I know. But you wanted this baby girl." He says and Felicity nods softly.

"You said you wanted to live a different life, that even though you are part of the Mikaelson family, you wanted different things and you did not want people to know you by that name." Nik says, melancholy in tone and Felicity has a small, sad smile playing on her lips.

"I know I wanted this but I think it has been way too long since we all sat somewhere together and just talked. And somehow right now, I don't want to loose this!"

"And you have no idea how happy it makes us to hear this from you sweetheart." Elijah says with a smile so radiant that she feels bad for not making that smile appear on his face sooner.

"So you will come back with us? To New Orleans?" Nik asks, hopefully and the smile slips off her face.

"I … umm … Nik" But before she can finish it, Elijah saves her.

"Hey! Lets take a breather. We can discuss all this tomorrow and Rebekah will also be here by then." He says and Felicity smiles at him gratefully.

Even Nik knows why Elijah butted in but didn't say anything for now and let it go. They would have to talk about it sooner rather than later but for now, they can just sit back and relax.

"You know what! I _can _take tomorrow off! My boss owes me way too many favors and I sure can take him up on a few tomorrow." She says and both men smile down at her.

"Okay! I need something to drink! What do you have City?" Nik asks as he stood up from the couch and stretched.

"I think I have some B+, B-, A- and a few of the AB+ but most of them are O+. Knock yourself out. Its on the third door at the end of the hallway" she tells him and he winks at her before he whooshes away making her and Elijah laugh at his antiques.

"We have some things to tell you." Elijah says and she looks at him apprehensively.

"What is it?" Felicity asks and Elijah exhales before he starts speaking again.

"Have you noticed anything different about Niklaus?" he asks and she thinks back to any difference there might have been in him tonight from the last time she saw him.

"He looks … He looks ..." Felicity searches for the words in her head and she gasps as she realizes what the change was "He looks more _human_. He changed?" Felicity asks and Elijah nodded his head.

"But how? I thought Nik killed everyone in the Petrova family?" she asks and Elijah shakes his head.

"We were wrong. Katerina apparently gave birth to a girl before she turned into a vampire and her father gave the baby up before they were all killed. There is another doppelganger, Elena, she lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia. And Damon … Damon has some sort of relationship with her. I think he believes he loves her but I don't think that's true. At least its not the kind of love he believes it to be." Elijah says making Felicity gasp.

"Is she dead? Oh god! She has to be. That is how the spell goes. I need to speak with Damon! Shit! He loved her. Oh god! And my brother killed her. Double shit! Why did no one tell me anything before? Tell me everything Elijah! Everything!" She says and he nods before he starts telling her everything from the beginning.

From the first phone call he got from Rose till the time they left Mystic Falls for New Orleans, he doesn't leave anything behind.

"Oh God! So much has happened and I had no idea about any of that. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Nik? Nik is going to be a father, oh lord! Why didn't Damon tell me anything? Why didn't _anybody_ tell me anything? Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Felicity is now pacing in her small living room while Elijah sits back in the couch and lets her freak out until he knows she is calm enough to come and sit back with him.

"Freak out over?" Nik asks as he comes back to the living room with 3 blood bags in his hand. One already open, from which he is drinking. Of course he heard the whole conversation between Felicity and Elijah. He passes one blood bag to Elijah and one to Felicity who quickly opens and starts drinking from it.

"So what does that mean now? How have things changed? What … What about me?" she asks in a small voice and looks up towards her two brothers.

"That's why we are here baby girl. We are going to help _you_ now." Elijah says and Felicity cannot fathom how she feels about this.

"But won't the doppelganger be dead if this is performed on her again? I don't want to kill her Elijah! You know I don't like taking lives unless they are vile, low-life, bottom-feeders! And I definitely cannot do this to Damon."

"We will make sure she won't die. We have a potion Gloria made before she died. If the doppelganger drinks it, she won't die. Moreover, your transformation will be different from Niklaus's since you had already gone through one full moon transformation before you were changed by mother." Elijah says but Felicity is still not sure she wants to do this.

"Damon is my best friend, Bibi. How can I do this to him? To the woman he loves? I can't do this Nik." She suddenly feels drained out of all her energy even though she has a blood bag in her hand from which she is drinking.

"Hey! Listen to me." Nik says, hooking a finger under her chin, making her look him in the eyes.

"You said Damon is you best friend, right? And I'm pretty sure you are his? Won't he help you if you need him?" Nik says and she shakes her head.

"That's not the point. How can I even ask this of him? How can _anyone_ ask their best friend for anything like this?" she cries out in exasperation.

"We know that. That is why you are not the one who is asking." Elijah says and then looks at Klaus who nods his head once.

"We are" they both say at the same time and Felicity catches a breath in her throat.

"Oh guys! You … Shit! Did you already talk to him? What did he say? He doesn't even know this part of me. He is mad, isn't he? He has to be, he should be. What should I do now? Oh no! Poor Damon! Shit!" Felicity rambles.

"We haven't told him anything yet. We just called him and asked him to come to Starling City. That we had something to discuss with him." Elijah said and she looked at the both of them dumbfound.

"And he didn't say anything? He didn't say that he won't come at your beck and call? He just complied with your request? That's not the Damon I know!" Felicity said and Klaus smiled. She knew him well.

"Well … We _persuaded_ him. He said he would be here by tonight. And I think you should call him once. _Before _he gets here." Nik says and Felicity nodded her head. He was right, she needed to talk to him before he got here.

"I'm still not sure we should do this to that poor doppelganger." Felicity says and Nik and Elijah both shake their heads at her.

"City … if, if the curse is broken. If you go through it, you can … you can be a mother. You will get to have what you have always wanted baby girl. You will finally have the chance." Elijah says and Felicity breath is caught in her throat.

She tried to wrap her head around all the information that her two brothers have sprunged on her tonight but it was too much. For now, she needs to talk to her best friend. She can think about everything else later.

Felicity quickly moved to get her phone and dialed a number she hasn't in 3 long years.

"Hello?" Damon's voice greeted her from the other end of the line. The voice that has been like a soothing balm for her for almost a century now.

"Hey lover" she said, calling him by the nick-name she had given him on the very first night they had met.

There was a long pause before any sound could be heard and just as she was about to check if the line had disconnected, Damon spoke again.

"Fee? Is that you?" he asked, almost cautious. As if he thought his brain was playing games with her and she wanted to cry for making her best friend feel that way, ever,

"Yeah" she said in a soft tone.

"Oh Fee! You have no idea how much I missed hearing that voice. How are you? Where are you? I tried to call you after the last time we talked but they said you didn't use that number anymore and no one knew where you were. You didn't tell me where you were." Damon said and she took a deep breath.

She knew he would be upset. She had just stopped contacts when she left MIT for Starling.

"I am sorry lover. I know you are upset but … Listen we will talk about all of this but I really need to tell you something more important. I heard you are coming to Starling City. How far are you?" she asked.

"How did you know? Anyway, I'm almost here. Will be crossing the city line in 5 minutes max." he said and Felicity hummed in response.

"How did you know I'm going there?" he asked again.

"Word travels. I live in Starling, for 3 years now. So just come over to my place directly. I will text you my address." Felicity said in a rush, not letting Damon speak in between.

"You are here? Fee!" he cries out, half annoyed, half happy. "I will see you in 10. Text me the address, I'll be there." He said.

"Okay! I will see you once you get here then. Bye babe."

After hanging up on the phone, she quickly sends him her address and sits back down on the sofa with an exhale.

"He will be here in sometime. Ten to fifteen minutes maximum." She says to her two brothers.

"Well … we should leave then. We will be back after sometime, once you get some time to tell him a bit about your part in the Mikaelson family." Klaus says and Elijah agrees with him.

"Okay! I will see you guys in sometime. And please, don't do stupid shit here. Please Nik! This city has enough problems of its own. It doesn't need the supernatural world to haunt it now." Felicity says making Klaus roll his eyes.

"I'm serious Nik." she says strongly and Klaus holds up his hand.

"Okay! Okay! I won't do anything stupid. See you in sometime little sister." Nik says as he and Elijah walk towards the door.

"By two minutes Nik! Now go." Felicity says, rolling her eyes, but a small smile tugging at her lips.

Elijah kisses her on the forehead once before both him and Klaus leave.

As Felicity waited for Damon, she thinks back to how the day had started and to where it has reached now.

Oh life! The twists and turns you take, _muses Felicity!_

**A/N: So there you go, hope you liked it. I will be sitting here, fingers crossed, to hear from you. Let me know how you like it :)**

**~Swag**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I cannot tell you how much all those follows and favourites meant after just one chapter. And I love the reviews. Hopefully I've replied to all of them, except for the guest one's for obvious reasons that I cant.**

**The second chapter now, here you go. You meet Damon, and you see the Damon-Felicity relationship. I hope you will like it as much as you liked the first chapter.**

**SPOLIERS FOR BROKEN ARROW (S03E19) AHEAD! PROCEED AT RISK !**

**Now ... HOLY MUCKERFUCKING SHIT! I am guessing everyone has seen 'Broken Arrows' by now. The episode totally blew my mind! Like TOTALLY! I loved Ray and his adorableness and cuteness and everything. I love Ray, I just feel so bad for him. But then, 'Olicity; all the way :D Can't complain that the thorn in my ship is being taken out. But still ... I LOVE Ray Palmer, he is just so darn cute !**

**I am absolutely heart broken that Roy left. Colton Haynes has always been a favourite and I am soooo going to miss Arsenal. I mean, we just got Arsenal and now he is gone. This is just so sad :( I actually cried during that whole 5-10 minutes from roy getting stabbed to Roy leaving in that car!**

**And the fight sequence between Willah and Matt Nable ... that was just so cool. We will finally get some Lazarus Pit action in the next episode, along with some Olicity smut ;) And BTW ... Did anyone see the promo for 'The Fallen' ? Anyone noticed the supposedly dead bird? :P Black Canary Lives :D I am so glad Caity Lotz is coming back, even if it is for another show. I love watching her on screen. I really hope Colton will join in on that! I am just so sad that he left the show like that :(**

**Anyways ... Rant over. Head on with the chapter ... I hope to see some reviews, doesn't matter if its about the chapter or the episode, I am up for both! See you'll on the other side ;D**

* * *

The second time someone knocked on her door that night, Felicity didn't hesitate to open it. She was _almost _ready for what was to come, but Damon's bone-crushing hug still knocked the breath out of her.

"Hey lover" she said, once he put her down on the floor.

He didn't say anything, just held her by her arms and looked at her.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" he said after a moment, making Felicity smile.

"I missed you too." she said and in a split second she was back in his arms, breathing the scent that was all him. Leather, Bourbon and something that was distinctly Damon! She had missed this.

"Now come on … Lets sit! I have a lot of things to tell you." She said, leading him towards the couch.

"You want something?" she asked once he was seated, looking around her apartment.

"Your choice. By the way … Nice place, babe. It's very … you!" he said and she smiled.

"Thanks." Felicity got a bottle of wine and two glasses before she sat next to him. After pouring wine into both of them she handed one to Damon and took hers in her hand.

"My bourbon stock got over, so you have to deal with the wine." She smirked taking a long sip, more like a gulp, making Damon laugh.

"I think I can handle that! Thanks babe" he said and turned towards her fully before pulling her to his side. Her head tucked beneath his and they both enjoyed this moment. They had both missed this.

"How's Stef?" she asked after a moment, both of them reeling in each others presence and enjoying the wine.

"Oh, you know! Back to his broody self, although there were some interesting moments."

"Due to the Original family?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yeah!" then he looked down at her. "How do you know about them?" but after pondering for a moment, he answered his question himself. "Actually, my bad! There is nothing that you don't know!" he smiled but she didn't.

"Damon …" she pulled away from his arms so that they could both look at each other. "I've something to tell you." She said and he nodded his head.

"Yeah! You were saying that on the phone. What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked, taking her hands into his and squeezing them lightly.

"Yeah!" she nodded her head. "Everything is fine. That's not what it is. Its about … Its about my family." She said and looked at him once more, gauging his reaction.

"Family? Your family? You never told me anything abut a family. Fee?" he was on guard now. They had never talked about Felicity's past or her family. He didn't even know how old she was; just that she was older than him, much older. But she always used to shy away whenever this topic was bought up and today she herself wants to talk about this. Something was definitely up.

"I have never told you anything about my past. Its not just you, I've never told anyone anything about my past, about where I come from., who my family is, but now I have to. I never thought it would come to this but I don't really have a choice right now." she started to ramble but then stopped herself. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Damon's face again.

"Ask me what my name is?" she said and Damon's eyes got bigger. For some reason he knew exactly where this might be going, but he didn't want to come to any conclusions unless she spelled those words for him. Taking a deep breath himself, he asked her what she wanted him to.

"Tell me your name." he said and Felicity nodded before very slowly but in a sure voice, she told him her full name for the first time.

"Felicity Simika Mikaelson"

The gasp that came out of Damon's lips could probably be heard from miles away but she didn't look away from him or him from her.

"Mikaelson?" he asked after a beat. "You mean, Klaus and Elijah and Rebekah are your siblings? You are part of the Original family?"

"Technically, they are my half-sibling, except Nik. He is my … He is my twin." She finished and Damon's eyes got as big as saucers.

"You … you are another hybrid?" he asked and she nodded. "But how? I mean ..." he sighed. For the first time in decades he didn't know what to say and neither did her but she had to.

"Ester was my mother but like Nik, Mikael wasn't the father. Me and Nik were born to the alpha of the _Shamik _werewolf pack that stayed in the same village. Ester gave me to my real father, unlike Nik. He stayed with the family and I stayed with mine. We never suspected anything because our families were not on talking terms with each other.

"But then Mikael and Ester made them immortals and … That's when we got to know. She told our real father what they were planning and he knew that he would be no match for Mikael once he was turned. So he asked Ester to change me as well. He said that if he were dead, Mikael would kill me as well and Ester agreed with him.

"My father told me to go with her that night. He told me he loved me, that he would always love me and then he sent me away with Ester. She hid me until the night of the transformation. And then like everyone else of that family, she made me drink the wine laced with the doppelgänger blood and then killed me herself.

"When I woke up, the whole village was in a mess. Mikael was on a rampage but Ester told me my father was still alive though I still had no idea about what was going on. Ester took care of me, she bought me blood to sustain, to live … Well, to not desiccate.

"Anyways, Elijah was the first to find me. It might have been 3-4 days after the transformation. One day when Ester was leaving the place where I was hiding he saw her. It was deep in the woods and barely anyone went there but that day something came to him and he was venturing deep in there, not like anything could harm him" she said, rolling her eyes but continued her story.

"He waited for her to leave before he came inside the hut. When he saw me, he was … shocked I guess. No one knew of me and they definitely didn't know about anyone else being an immortal like the family. He should have been mad, I expected him to be, but you know my Bibi, he is so full of compassion."

"Bibi?" Damon asked confused and Felicity chuckled.

"Yeah! I call Elijah Bibi, Big Brother." she smiled, "And I'm his baby girl."

"Anyways … He asked me who I was and how I became what I was. I told him my name, told him about my father and that Ester had made me drink some wine before killing me and making me what I was. He was surprised to hear Ester had made someone from the rival family an immortal. Even then I did not know that Ester was my mother or that I had a twin brother.

"The incident with Klaus had just happened the previous night, he had killed for the first time and he had turned. I guess Bibi had his suspicions so he asked me how old I was. I told him and I still remember his eyes had gotten big like saucers. He knew exactly who I was and why Ester had done what she had done.

"We had talked until it was turning to be nightfall. Bibi told me he had to leave but that he would be back the next day. I did not want him to leave me, after almost a week I had somebody to talk to but he had to go. He promised me that night that he would keep me safe and that he would return, he has kept this promise till date." Felicity smiles, reliving that memory.

Nik might be her blood, her twin, but Elijah was the brother she was closest to. Nik would snap her neck if he ever heard this, but she loved Elijah the most. He had always been her go-to person, even though Nik and her were so close. After all they were two of a kind, _she mused._

She looked at Damon. He was looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time. She so desperately wanted to know what he was thinking but she also wanted him to know her full story, the story that no one else knew except her family.

"I know you have questions that you want to ask. Things you want to say to me. But just wait for me to tell you the whole story and then I will tell you whatever else you want to know." She said and squeezed his hands once, that they had been holding all this while.

Damon nodded his head once, just once and encouraged her to continue with her story.

"The next day Bibi came back with some blood for me and a somber face. I knew instantly that something was wrong. He made me drink the blood first. All this while Ester had been bringing me small quantity of blood but what Bibi bought me that day was almost the total of what she had given me. I was so thirsty and I remember Bibi looking at me like I was a wounded animal and he wanted to take care of me.

"After I was finished he told me that there was a massacre in the village and Mikael had killed my whole family in that one night. He told me that Mikael found out about Ester's discretion with my father and killed him and the whole pack along with him.

"Bibi was so glad that I wasn't staying with them, that I was here, alone but safe. Mikael never knew about me. I had cried for the first time that day and he held me in his arms as I mourned my father. Bibi told me that Ester was my mother and that I had a twin brother, Niklaus.

"I kept crying in his arms as he told me about my other siblings, well, half-sibling. He told me that he would make sure that Mikael never got to know about me, that whatever may happen, even if I had no one, I would have him. That he would always keep me safe.

"He didn't leave me that night, he stayed with me until the next dusk and I never left his arms for that whole time. I guess even then I knew that the promises he made me, he would keep them until his last breath. That whatever may come, he would always keep me safe.

"When he left that night, I lay awake, thinking about the mother I never knew about and the siblings I might never know. The next day Elijah came back to the hut very early in the day. Ester was with him and so was Nik. Elijah had confronted Ester about me and then they both told Nik about me.

"Nik and me, we look a lot alike and we saw that as soon as we were in front of each other. He had the biggest smile, that boyish grin I love on his face when he saw me and I smiled for the first time since I got to know that my father was dead. We wanted to talk, get to know each other, but Ester had other plans.

"Ester told them, told us, that she wanted to protect us, me and Nik, from Mikael, so she wanted to cast a spell of protection. Little did we know that it was a spell to suppress our hybrid nature. The day was almost over and Elijah told them to go back, that he would stay with me and keep me safe.

"Nik wanted to stay but Bibi thought it would be dangerous for me since Mikael was not very happy with Klaus's existence at that time and if he had gotten even inkling about my existence, there would have been a hell lot to pay.

"This went on for a few weeks, may be a month, Bibi would stay with me every other night and the days I would spend with Nik or Elijah or sometimes both. Bekah got to know about me after a few days, so did Kol and even they started to spend time with me. No one ever told anyone else about me. Even Finn didn't know about me, he still doesn't.

"Then suddenly one morning I wake up to see Nik, Kol and Bekah hovering over me. Elijah was trying to get whatever I had in a satchel. Nik told me that we were fleeing, that Ester was dead and Mikael had lost his mind. He said we would be safer away from all this.

"I had looked at Elijah at that moment. Even though Nik was my twin, it was Elijah that I trusted. He knew me, he knew about me and without even me having to ask, he told me that I would be with him, with my family and that they would keep me safe, _he_ would keep me safe. That was all I needed to hear.

"He held his hand out for me and I took it. I never looked back after that day. Mikael hunted Nik but he never found out about me. We found out about the curse Ester put on us and Nik was adamant on breaking it. I was okay with it but even I wanted to know what it would feel like and there certainly were few things that I could have if I was a hybrid again.

"Anyways, Nik had become overwhelmed with his insanity to find the cure, to find the doppelgänger. Me and Bibi tried our best to curb his interests but after one point everything seemed to come back to his need to break the curse.

"No one knew about me, since we always kept it a secret and that was when I made my decision to get away from the whole madness. Bibi didn't want me to leave and Nik was furious but I had my reasons. Bibi said he would leave with me but Nik threatened to dagger him and I did not want to see him lifeless because of me.

"I told him to stay back, that I would always come visit and that he could always find me. He hated that I left but he loved me too much to keep me shackled there. He still hates that I don't stay with the family but he would never ask me to come back. Anyways … I left and ventured on my own. Moved around, met people, met _you_" she smiled at Damon, "travelled around the globe. I lived my life away from the Mikaeleson name and that's how I like it but now … now the Mikaelson name has caught up with me and I wanted to tell you my story before you heard it from some where else."

Felicity took a deep breath. Even though she was a vampire and rambled like nobody's business, this was too much, even for her. Physically, emotionally, she was drained. She had told someone her story, her real story for the first time. She had told Damon, her best friend and it somehow made some of the tension from her shoulders lift away.

When Damon still said nothing after a minute she looked up at him. He was looking at her, no assessing her. Trying to picture her in the moments she had shared with him, trying to know how she was who she said she was. But most of all he was trying to figure out how this woman, this perfect, wonderful, full of life woman could be anyway related to the Klaus he knows. His twin none-the less.

Damon shook his head, as if in disbelief. As if what she told him was something impossible but even he knew that it was all true. There was no way she would lie about something like this. And then he remembered that Klaus and Elijah had asked him to meet them here.

"Where are they?" he asked. His voice soft, like it always is when he is talking to her.

"Who?" she asked confused. Her mind tried to play catch-up. Of all the questions she expected, this wasn't one of them.

"Klaus and Elijah. I am assuming they are somewhere here." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"They wanted to give us some time to talk about everything. They will be back." She said and before he could say anything else, Klaus came barrelling through her door. Elijah walking behind him, like the gentleman he is, shaking his head at his brother.

This day just keeps getting better and better, Felicity thought to herself.

**A/N: Sooooooo ... How was it? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Leave something behind in that box down below. I'll be waiting :)**

**PS. I think I'll be making this a routine, a chapter after every episode, and then we can all just rant :P Have fun and don't forget to leave me some love :)**

**~Swag**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry ! Life has been crazy the past few weeks :/ Anyways ... This be long, since I haven't updated according to my schedule. I'm giving you two chapters instead of one.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Thank you so much for all the love you have given this particular story! All the faves, follows and reviews ... Thank you soooo much ! :D **

"Could you be any more flamboyant?" Felicity asked, rolling her eyes at her twin.

"I can. Of course I can. Do you doubt me on that, little sister?" Klaus winked at her and she shook her head in exasperation and then turned to Elijah. She held her hand out for him and he took it, pulling her in his arms sideways.

"I guess since you are still here, things have not gone down the hill?" He says softly, looking at Felicity but they all knew the question was directed towards Damon.

"It's been … interesting. I have a lot more questions, but …" he looked at Elijah and then to his best friend and smiled. "But she is my best friend, and there is nothing in this world that can change that, not even her psycho family. I will still love her."

Felicity had not felt this happy in a long time. In a leap she was in Damon arms, her face buried in his chest. She had thought he would be up and running by now but she should have known better, this is Damon after all, he never runs away from a difficult situation.

"We have something to ask of you." Klaus said, cutting to the chase.

"Nik!" Felicity cried, "No! I still don't think …" But he didn't let her finish.

"City … You know you want to break the curse, we told you what can happen if you break it, what you have wanted for as long as I can remember now. Why are you still fighting us on this?" Klaus could not understand her hesitation.

"I don't want to hurt anybody." She cried out again and Elijah slowly pulled her back in his arms.

"And you wont, no one will be hurt, much less killed. The process to break your curse is different from Niklaus's" he said and she looked up at him.

Damon who had been quiet all this while asked another question, surprising everyone.

"What can I do to help?" he asked and Felicity gasped. Even Klaus and Elijah were shocked by his question. They had thought, they would have to convince him but Damon being so upfront about this was really a big shock, even to them.

"Damon, you don't know what they are asking of you." Felicity said but Damon smiled at her softly.

"Oh babe! I think I am pretty sure that I know exactly what they are asking of me. You need Elena, isn't it? Or more specifically, her blood." He asked looking at Klaus and Elijah. Both brothers nodded their heads.

"Yes, that would be correct." Elijah said. "I must say Damon, I am quite surprised. We weren't sure you would agree to this. It is Elena, afterall."

"And this is Felicity. Like I said, Fee … Fee is my best friend and I love her. She is my happiness" he said and winked at her making her grin but then he turned serious again.

"There is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for her. Just tell me that Elena wouldn't die in the process. That's all I need to know."

"She won't." Elijah assured him. "We will make sure she doesn't die and like I said, the way to break this curse for Felicity is different from that of Niklaus. The ritual is much more specific and lot less complicated, since she had already had her first transformation to a werewolf before our mother turned all of us into immortals, vampires."

"Well … that's a relief. I have to talk to Stefan once, but I am pretty sure he would agree to this. He loves Fee as much as I do, well, not as much, but close" he said rolling his eyes. "I am just not sure about the rest of the group." Damon sighed.

"Damon … this is serious, are you sure? I would never want to hurt the woman you love. I can never ask you of that." Felicity said, uncertainty in her eyes and Damon smiled at her.

"Fee ... like I said, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. And you are not the one who is asking, they are" he said motioning towards her two brothers. _Brothers,_ it will take some time getting used to, Damon shook his head.

"Moreover, I don't love Elena, not anymore. I don't think I have ever really _loved_ Elena, as much as I loved the idea of Elena. Anyways, I will tell you all about this, but right now I need a drink."

"Third door from the last to the hallway." She said, rolling her eyes at him. Damon can be such a child at times.

He winked at her before going to find himself some sustenance.

"Well that went rather well … Frankly. I was expecting a lot more blood." Klaus said, as if he was disappointed that things went so peacefully, and given Klaus and the fact that Damon was involved, he probably was.

"Can you not be so obvious about how disappointed you are with this whole thing not getting bloody?" Felicity said rolling her eyes at her twin.

"And where would be the fun in that" he said right back to her, winking.

Felicity shook her head at her twin's behavior and sat back on the sofa. Elijah joined her there, looking pensive. Contemplating something for sure.

"Yeah … I know! A lot … anyways here, talk to her" Damon said, coming through the door, holding his phone out for Felicity, "Stefan" he said as she took the phone from him.

"Hey Stef!" she greeted him.

"Hey City" you could her him smiling through the phone. Felicity had missed him as well.

"So I heard you are an Original." He said, curiosity in his tone.

"That would be correct" she said with a smile. Obviously Damon hadn't told him the whole thing in such a short time. "What did he tell you?" she asked.

"Not much, I would be there by tomorrow evening maximum, we can talk in details then. And City, whatever you need, we are here, both of us, always." he said, so sincerely that she felt tears threatening to pool in her eyes.

"Hey! Don't make her cry." Damon said, snatching the phone from her and barking through it at his little brother. "Yeah okay … Anyways, see you when you get here. It's almost 7 in the morning. I will text you where to meet us." And after a minute he hung up.

"So? What's the plan now?" he asked looking around the occupants of the room.

"I have to go to the office, I need to give Oliver a few files and tell him that I am taking the day off. After that I am free." Felicity said.

"Oliver?" Damon asked, mischief in his eyes.

"He is my boss, Damon." She said annoyed, but not really.

"And you are in first name basis with you boss? Way to go, Fee!" he waggled his brows at her, making her laugh.

"Okay! I think we should leave now. We will go back to the hotel. I need some sleep. Call us when you are free and we can all meet for lunch." Elijah said and everyone agreed, even Klaus, albeit his initial reluctance.

"Whatever … I'll come with you to your office and then you can show me around a bit." Damon said, in his true Damon way.

Felicity didn't say anything, she knew well enough why Damon wanted to go with her and it had nothing to do with her, and everything to do with the man arrow-ing people all around Starling. Not that anyone here knew this about her boss.

Elijah kissed her on the forehead once more that night and she smiled, kissing him on his cheeks and then doing the same with Klaus before they both left for their hotel.

"So where are you staying?" she asked Damon as she moved towards her kitchen, she needed some caffeine if she has to be awake. "Coffee?" she asked and he nodded.

Just because she was a immortal didn't mean she didn't need to sleep. They could do without it for a long time, but they did need to sleep every once in a while. And given the circumstances she was suddenly pushed into, she definitely needed the caffeine today.

"Well … I came here directly so I will go and book a hotel room for me and Stefan sometime during the day." He said and she nodded.

"Actually hold that thought" she said, picking up her phone.

"Hey Bibi" she said into the phone after a moment and Damon smirked.

"Can you book two rooms for Damon and Stefan at your hotel? … yeah! Sure. … okay. Thanks Bibi. Love you." With that she hung up.

"Thanks" he smirked and she gave him her Felicity-patented wink, making him laugh.

They made small talk through the coffee, catching up on the basics, trying not to delve deeper into each others lives right now, there would be time for that. As it is, they had fulfilled the 'deep' quota for the day if you asked Felicity.

She told him to occupy himself while she took a shower and got dressed for the day as she got up from her bar stool, but he stopped her with his hand on her wrist.

She turned to look at him and Damon pulled her closer so she was now standing between his legs.

"I missed you" he said softly. If only someone could see him right at this moment, talking softly to some girl, telling her he had missed her. _Wouldn't that be something_, he thought to himself. But it was different with this girl, after all Damon does not make best friends on the whim, just like that. And Felicity, Felicity was definitely different.

He had never, in his 175 years of existence, ever met someone who hasn't liked Felicity, except maybe those who have always been jealous of her. But truly, everyone, sooner or later always fell in love with her charms, _fell in love with her._

"I missed you too, lover. More than I thought I would. I'm sorry I didn't contact you or gave you any way to reach me. That was a dumb thing to do" she said, making a face. "But I promise you, none of that anymore."

"Good. That's all that matters. And you don't need to say sorry to me, you know that. Its all okay" he smiled which in turn made her smile and she nodded.

"I wanted to ask you something else," he said and she nodded her head, giving him a 'go ahead' sign.

"When Klaus said breaking the curse would give you something you always wanted, what did he mean?"

"Ohh!" And once again, Felicity Smoak was not expecting a question like this from one Damon Salvatore. Damon had become much more observant to his surroundings. Its not like he wasn't before, after all he _was_ a vampire and being observant kind of comes with the territory, but this was a bit different, Damon was not much of an observer when it came to serious talks, emotional talks so once again, this was a first for her from him.

"Umm … He, he was just …" she didn't know what to tell him. She and Damon had always been close, he was her best friend after all but talking about all these stuff had never been something she was ever comfortable with.

The fact that Elijah and Nik even knew about all these was because they had heard her once.

Her and Rebekah were just talking, about what their lives were like before they became vampires. And from there the topic went to what it would be like to be human again and what they missed most about being humans. Both of them had said the same thing, that they wanted to be mothers, they wanted a child they could call their own.

Unknown to them, Elijah and Klaus were listening to them, when the two bothers first heard them talking, reminiscing about their human lives, it had intrigued them. They wanted to know what their sisters missed and if there was any chance they could give it to them.

Because if there was one thing they hated, it was their two precious, little sisters being sad, whatever be the reason. They always would somehow find a way to give them what they needed, but when they heard what they _did_ want, there was nothing could do.

But then Klaus impregnated that werewolf and now there was a way for her to get that. When Elijah was telling her all these things, she could not wrap her head around all that information but she wanted it, _god_ she wanted it, like she had wanted nothing more.

But how does she tell Damon about this. Well, come to see of it, she didn't have to, Damon guessed it on his own.

"You want to have a baby, don't you?" he asked suddenly. It was like a bulb had suddenly switched itself on in his head. He kept looking at her until she gave a very small but a very swift nod and he closed his eyes.

Neither of them said anything, they just held the others hand, looking at one another. At last, it was Felicity who moved first.

"Okay then, I am going to go take that shower now, you do …" she looked around her apartment, "You do what you want, and then we can go find something fun for us to do." She smiled as she leaned down to peck him on the lips once and he nodded.

"Okay" he said, letting her go. He walked back to the living room as she started going up the stairs to her room.

"By the way Fee," he called as she was halfway up there, "I gotta say, I like that the blonde is back" he said, making her laugh, "even though it's not the original color."

"Thanks lover" she chuckled at the compliment as she made her way towards her bedroom.

She took some time to take a long shower and then got dressed in a blue dress with a square cut on her back for the day along with her black heels. Her hair, instead of a sleek pony-tail, was in loose strands today, unlike other days. Because today she wasn't dressing for office, she was taking the day off and nothing that Oliver says would make her change her mind.

She was in for a much needed off-day with her best friend and her family. She _deserved_ the day-off. She smiled.

Damon whistled as she walked down the stairs of her apartment. His eyes dancing with mirth.

"Damn babe! You look smoaking!" he said winking at her, making her laugh.

"Thanks! Now lets go, I've to finish my work before we can start our day of fun." She said as she took the files on one hand that she had to deliver to Oliver and held out her other hand for her best friend.

Damon smirked at her as he took her hand and they both smiled at the familiarity of having each other back. Closing the door behind herself, Felicity pondered what today would bring for her next.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up in a few minutes! And don't forget to leave me your love :)**

**~ Swag**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Go ahead and read it! I won't be babbling ! :P**

**Enjoy :)**

Felicity and Damon walked through the lobby of Queen Consolidated and Felicity could swear all the women there were throwing daggers at her. And being the vampire that she was, she could easily hear them.

"What _is_ so special about her? First Mr. Queen, now this hunk, what do they see in her?" she could not believe they were actually discussing this, but she had better things to focus on. She rolled her eyes when she saw Damon wink at one of the girls who looked like she was going to faint.

"Come on, lover. We are taking the executive elevator" she said tugging Damon towards said elevator. They got inside and the door was just about to close when someone put their hand in and then got inside.

"Heyy! Digg! I thought you would be already upstairs, where is Grumpy?" she asked looking for Oliver.

"He's already upstairs, I had to come down because of some security issues, and everything's handled." He specified, when he saw Felicity was about to ask. It was then his eyes shifted from her to the person standing next to her. Not a face he has seen before.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Oh! This is Damon, my best friend." She smiled, looking at said best friend, "And Damon, this is John Diggle, a very good friend of mine."

"Well, Mr. Diggle … Thank you for being a good friend to our Fee here. I have been kind of out of the picture for a while, although it wasn't my fault," he said, rolling his eyes at her.

"I never said it was lover." Felicity cut him off, exasperated.

"Just making sure" he grinned, putting his hands up in a placating gesture, "Anyways, the point is, I don't know much about you, but I will make sure I get to know you since Fee here specifically mentioned the 'very good' part of you being her friend."

"I'm sure you will." Digg said, a bit suspicious of Damon but he didn't say anything out loud.

The elevator came to a stop and all three of them stepped out of it, moving towards Oliver's cabin. He was already there, looking through his appointment's diary.

"Hey you, good morning" Felicity said, coming in through the door, without knocking as usual. Both Digg and Damon stayed back.

"Good Morning" he smiled at her. "Your coffee is … well, in your hands now." He said looking at the Starbucks cup she was now taking a sip from.

"Thank you for this. Now … about today" she said, making Oliver look back up at her.

"Isabel will be here in 15 minutes for your first and only meeting of the day. I have already called the HR department and they are sending someone called Katia as your substitute EA for the day."

"I already read through the files the Applied Science division sent, they are mostly good, I pointed out some stuff, so go through them once and then sign the papers for the production and talk to Edward once about the changes, if any, that you make." She said, handing him the file she had bought along to give him.

"Hold on a second, what substitute EA?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Oh! Did I not mention this? Of course I didn't" Felicity shook her head. "I'm taking the whole day off, from _all_ of my work" she said, emphasizing on the all so that Oliver understood that she wont be joining them for any Arrow activities tonight either. "My family is here, so is my best friend," she said looking back to where Damon was looking at something on her desk.

When she turned, that was when Oliver noticed the other man going through Felicity's stuff, for the first time.

"Family? Best friend? Wha…?" But Felicity did not let him finish his sentence.

"Yes family and yes best friend. They all started showing up last night, one by one. More are on their way, so I need today off, may be even tomorrow, I am not sure yet. But if I do take tomorrow off as well, I will come by the club later at night if you need me, I mean my help with something, but _tomorrow,_ not tonight, today. Today I am taking the whole day off. Okay?"

Before Oliver could say anything, she continued.

"So here are your files, that I already gave you and Katia will be here by 9. She will take your calls and if you need anything, tell her. And I think I can already hear Isabel's heels clicking" she groaned and then quickly looked back at him. "Anyways, I am leaving now. Have a good day, Oliver" she said turning back and walking towards the glass door.

Katia had already come in and Damon being his usual self has laying on the charm.

"You didn't tell me Fee, you had such nice people working here" Damon said, winking at Katia. Poor girl was blushing so hard; Felicity thought her cheeks would permanently turn red.

"Back off, charmer" she said, rolling her eyes at her best friend and then turned to the other girl, "You must be Katia" she smiled politely at her and the girl nodded. Neither women noticed that the CEO of the company had walked right after his EA and was now listening to whatever that going on.

"Okay Katia, I'm sure the HR people told you what you are to do. Anyways, since I am here, I will explain everything." Katia nodded and followed behind her.

"First of all, whatever you do, do not open anything else on this computer. I will know if you did. There are a lot of programs running here and if any of them show even a slight disruption I _will_ hunt you down."

"And she's not even kidding" Damon supplied, standing next to her. Even Diggle looked amused.

"So like I said, don't touch that" Katia nodded profusely and Felicity looked pleased. "Next is, this diary," she handed her one, "is where you note down if anyone wants an appointment with Oli … Errr … Mr. Queen. You take the calls, you ask them who they are, for what they are calling, note it down on this diary and then tell them that we will get back to them with a time which will suite both them and Ol … Mr. Queen. Okay?"

"Yes, Ms. Smoak." The girl said meekly and Felicity smiled.

"Good. That's all. If you have any other problems or any questions, Mr. Diggle will be here, you can ask him" she said pointing towards Digg, who gave the girl a small wave.

"Okay then. I guess that's about it. I will leave now." She said and turned to see Oliver standing right in front of her.

"Oliver" she chastised.

"What?" he said, playing dumb and she rolled her eyes at him, making him smile.

"So, you wont introduce me to your best friend?" he asked and Felicity looked at him suspiciously.

"Umm … yeah! Sure! Oliver, meet Damon. Damon, Oliver." She said. Both men shook hands politely and turned back towards her.

"Okay so now that introductions are out of the way, we are going to take your leave. We have a whole day of debauchery to get to. It was great meeting you Oliver, Mr. Diggle, Ms. Winters." Damon said and then turned back to Oliver.

"I hope we get to meet again. I am sure Elijah and Klaus would like that. Actually, Rebekah … She would _love_ to meet you." Damon said, making Felicity cringe.

"Okay! Okay! That's it. You are digging it deeper, lover." She said pushing Damon towards the door who was practically laughing at his own antiques and then turned back towards Oliver. "If there is something that you really can't handle, then and only then you call me. Okay?" she asked and he nodded. "Good. Go work, that woman will be here any moment and I want to leave before she comes in. I really don't want my morning …"

But as it turned out, fate wanted her day to start with a splash of red. Before Felicity could finish her sentence, Isabel was standing right in front of all of them.

"Ms Rochev" she said, her lips stretched into a grim line.

"Ms. Smoak. How lovely! The dress is even shorter today." She sneered.

"Isabel" Oliver chastised at the same time Felicity said;

"Excuse me?" Felicity looked at Isabel, then her dress, her brows furrowed.

"And who might you be?" Damon was on full possessive best friend mode. "And where do you get the nerve, talking to her like that?"

"Ahh … another man, fading away after the little mouse"

This is now getting out of hands, Digg thought.

"That's it Isabel. Stop patronizing Felicity. If you are here to comment on here, I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave my cabin. Unfortunately I can't ask you to leave my company."

Actually, you know what, I _can"_ Damon said and Felicity knew exactly what he was talking about so she held him back.

"Damon … No!" she chastised, shaking her head. The man in question turned back to look at her and held her face in both his hands.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded. "You sure?" he asked back and she nodded again.

"Yes lover. Now let's go. Debauchery is waiting" she said and he smirked.

Oliver was of course paying attention t the conversation taking place between the two best friends and he felt uneasy. It was a no-brainer that Oliver like Felicity and Felicity had this cute little crush on him but no one ever acted on any of this.

But right now, seeing Felicity having such an easy relationship with another guy, made Oliver want to punch the nearest solid surface and then take Felicity on that very surface.

With a jolt Oliver realized that whatever Oliver had been feeling for her all these while was probably quite a bit more than just simple liking. But now was not the time where he could act on any of it either,

Damon, oblivious to all the things running around in one Oliver Queen's head, turned his icy glare towards Isabel;

"Just because she is here and she stopped me, you are walking away. And be grateful that it was just me and not her siblings. They would have cut you to pieces for saying what you did. And for once I would have been on their side." Damon did not want to waste another breathe on that woman.

"Oliver, Mr. Diggle" he nodded once at both men and then left a gaping Isabel to stare after him and Felicity as they walked towards the elevator.

Felicity said a 'bye' to both her partners hastily before she followed her best friend to the elevator.

Once inside, Felicity took his hands in her and started rubbing circles on the back of his hands.

"Calm down, lover. She isn't worth it. You okay?" she asked and he huffed out a laugh.

"You're asking if _I'm_ okay? Fee … I wanted to rip her throat out." He growled and she smiled. She ran her fingers around his eyes so as to stop him from vamping out because there was a definite chance of Damon doing that and she did not want a spectacle in public.

Damon was usually very calm and collected coz he knew the importance of secrecy in their world but there had been certain situations where he would be angry, blood boiling in his brains angry and she had to keep him from doing anything stupid. And Felicity feared if she did not control it now, this might turn into one of those situations.

"I know you did. And I am thankful that you stopped yourself, that you didn't do anything to her. Isabel is a bitch and I have learned to ignore her but if I ever learn that she is not what she says she is, I will drain her out and make her look me in the eyes as I drink the last drop of her blood." She said, making even a guy like Damon sober up from his red-high and shudder at her words and then he laughed. Full out belly-laugh.

"Damn babe. I forgot how scary you could actually be. It's a shame really, that you're one of the good guys." He said making her laugh. "You know now that I think of it, this, right there, should have told me that you were an Original." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Lets not talk about all this here. Lets go have some fun." She said as the elevator stopped at the ground level. They both walked out of the lobby and then to the parking area where her Mini was parked. Both got in and she started the car.

"So … what do you wanna do? Remember we are meeting the family in a few hours." she said and he nodded.

"As if I could ever forget that." he said rolling his eyes. "You know what we can do. Lets get ourselves a tattoo." He said and she laughed and then stopped abruptly when she noticed that he wasn't joking.

"Damon! Don't be ridiculous." Felicity said.

"Oh come one babe. Live a little, it's not as if this is going to hurt you or anything. Let's get one. I'll even let you choose." He said.

She wanted to say no, she really did. but then she thought, _what the hell_. None of this matters anyways.

Today she wanted to have fun with her best friend and she will have fun, And without a second though, both best friends set out to find a good tattoo parlour for their next rendezvous.

**A/N: Don't forget to leave me some love :)**

**~Swag**


End file.
